The Cat and Her Claws
by Breezewhiskers
Summary: She was expecting a stout Nord, not some scrawny Khajiit woman. Lydia's forced partnership with her Thane Vashaara seems like punishment at first, although the cat seems to be more interested in her follower than her supposed duty to kill dragons and consume their souls. It's not like things can get worse.


It's not exactly a pleasant surprise when your childhood idol turns out to be the complete opposite to what you had imagined them to be.

Her feet had barely touched the ground as she sprinted her way up to the Jarl's palace. She was told to wait in the hall for her thane to show up. Oh how she had anticipated the moment! Not only was the Dragonborn a reality, she was going to be their housecarl! A more honorable and glorious position could not be asked for, even Jarl Balgruuf himself must be hanging his head in despair at the thought of not being able to be out there with a true nord legend! Lydia couldn't stand still. She kept bouncing about, pacing anxiously. When was the Dragonborn going to show? She waited for a good half-hour before someone came walking down the steps, steeling herself, Lydia gripped the pommel of her sword and clutched her shield tightly as she forced her face into a serious, dignified expression. Taking a few steps out from one of the wooden pillars she came face to face with the legend, her childhood hero.

The Dragonborn.

…

Who was a Khajiit.

_..._

_Surely you can't be serious?_

The cat walked down the wooden steps, its… feet, paw-things wrapped in strips of linen, showing off the claws in front. Dressed in furs and a cloak, it sure looked like it had something to hide, especially with that hood covering its face. Behind it, a tail billowed out, sleepily swinging back and forth like one of the bells in the guard towers, a sense of power accompanied the cat like a cloudy aura, along with the smell of musty robes and unwashed fur now that it was standing in front of her. It stared at her with hidden eyes underneath that hood, leaning on one leg. Lydia simply stood, still confused from the sudden appearance of a Khajiit in the Jarl's palace.

"You are Lydia, yes?" An accented, raspy voice buffeted the air between their faces like a cloud of butterflies composed of steam.

"I am." She replied almost instantly, emotionless.

A clawed hand pulled back the hood, two round blue eyes blinked into existence, the slits focusing in on her. A pair of pointy ears twitched, with golden rings and jewelry that resembled teeth jingling in response to the action.

"Good. This one is called Vashaara. Your presence intrigues Khajiit." A practiced greeting but pleasant sounding nevertheless. The cat's head tilted, eyeing her new housecarl from top to toe. Suddenly, a furry hand took hold of Lydia's, bringing it toward her pink nose and deeply sniffing her arm from finger to elbow. Instinctively pulling back, Lydia tried to free herself to no avail.

"What are you doing?!" Lydia asked in bewilderment, eyebrows high on her forehead. The Khajiit froze and made eye contact with her head hovering over her hand.

"Taking your scent. This way, this one knows you." The cat spoke as if it was obvious. With her grip loosened, Lydia shook her arm free from the claws of the Khajiit.

"Well I'm sure I'll get to know you well soon enough, my thane." Lydia huffed curtly and crossed her arms. The cat shrugged and started walking toward the doors with Lydia trailing after the lazy tail like a torchbug.

"This housecarl, what does it do?" She asked as they were walking down the steps from the cloud district.

"As my thane, I'm sworn to protect you and your possessions with my life." Lydia droned.

"Ah. This is most useful, especially if I start a caravan in Elseweyr. Good bodyguards are so expensive. Too expensive." She hummed to herself.

"You're not… really considering that are you?" Lydia casted a wary look at the slitted eyes.

"No."

"Good."

"Later maybe."

Lydia's head whipped back to her new thane, with eyes full of horror. The cat grinned in response, flashing her pointy teeth at her new housecarl.

"For now, we go make coin, yes?" The smile in her voice was unbearable to Lydia.

"As you will… my thane." Lydia forced the sentence out, looking away in spite.

"After all, we cannot start a caravan without starting capital, no?"


End file.
